


Punishment

by kitabinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitabinn/pseuds/kitabinn
Summary: 电车，厕所，R18
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运过来，存档。

下班高峰期的列车当中极其拥挤，人们堪堪抓住附近一处足以保持自己平衡的扶手。一位黑发青年被人群挤到了另一边的车门旁，他低着头，双手不得已地抵住了车窗。

有人挤到了他的身后，似乎是故意往他靠来，温暖的胸膛正紧贴着他的背。勇利心底一跳，头埋得更低了一些。对方凑到他的耳边轻笑了一声，右手悄悄地钻进了他宽松的衣服下摆，微凉的手指贴上勇利的小腹，那人的手指上带着一只冷冰冰的金属指环，让他的身体忍不住颤抖了一下。那只不安分的手停顿了几秒，随后在他的下腹和肚脐轻轻地划了几个圈，带来阵阵酥麻感。

勇利的头埋得更低了些，只能感觉到对方的指尖一寸一寸地往上游动，滑过细腻温暖的皮肤，最后停留在他的乳尖上。那人一改之前的温柔作风，毫不留情地揉捏起了他的乳头，一时用两根手指夹住黑发青年胸前的红果往外拉扯，一时却又用指甲搔刮过敏感的乳尖。似是有一股电流从勇利的胸口往四肢蔓延，他的口中忍不住逸出了几声轻哼。

他连忙又咬紧了自己的嘴唇，抬起头来试图从车窗处看清对方的脸，勇利却只能模模糊糊地看到身后那人嘴角挂着的笑。那人把空闲的那只手覆上了勇利的臀部，在他的黑色长裤上仔细地摸索，寻找着隐藏的那处“玄机”。

对方往勇利凑得更近，黑发青年的耳朵能感受到他的呼吸。那人似乎终于找到了自己想要的东西，在勇利耳边发出了一个饶有兴味的单音，随后一点点地拉开了被藏于裤子后方的拉链。在拥挤的车厢之内，其他人对这里发生的事情一无所知，但拉链所发出的“咔哒”声对勇利而言却清晰无比。

那人的手指从拉链间钻入他的长裤中，他的动作顿了顿，似乎对勇利正穿着的那条丁字裤感到有些意外，他用手指勾起卡在臀缝之间的那根带子，坏心眼地忽然松开手，带子轻弹在勇利的臀瓣上，发出了几不可闻的“啪”的一声：“哇哦……”

“唔！”勇利连忙伸出手捂住了自己的嘴，注意力不由自主地集中到了身后，他感受到对方兴趣满满地玩弄着那根带子，自己的臀部也许已变得一片绯红。过了好一会，那人才把它挑到一边，指尖按在了已经变得湿润的穴口周围。勇利瞪大了眼睛，想要往前躲去，却被紧紧困于对方与车门之间。那人的手箍住黑发青年的腰，把他往自己的怀里按去，食指也顺势滑进了那个温暖柔软的穴口。

那人很快就触碰到了那个埋在勇利体内的球状物体，脸上露出了意味深长的笑容，另一只手从勇利的衣服内撤出，摸向他的裤袋，不出意料地摸到了一个小小的遥控器。

“勇利这次可真乖呢。”他含住黑发青年的耳垂，牙齿在那片肉上轻轻摩挲了几下。

身后的手指又多了一根，那玩意也被推得更深了一些，彻底意识到对方想做什么的黑发青年倒吸了一口冷气，一时没能控制好自己的音量：“维……维克托！”

“嘘——”有人朝他们这边投来了疑惑的目光，维克托把食指竖在勇利的双唇前，坏笑着按下了遥控器上的开关。

“呜啊！”勇利的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，他满脸通红，一边往维克托瞪了一眼，一边慌张地捣住自己的嘴巴。那个正在不断震动的小玩具正被维克托用两根手指按在他身后最敏感的那一点上，强烈的快感往勇利的大脑涌去，几乎要把他的意识淹没，属于理智的那根弦绷得紧紧的，接近断开的边缘。

“啊没事，他只是有些不舒服而已。”维克托笑眯眯地朝一旁投来关切目光的人简单地解释了一番，后者点了点头也就转移了注意力。拜裤子后方的那根拉链所赐，在别的人看来，此时的勇利看上去也不过是因为身体不舒服而靠在了维克托身上罢了。

突如其来的一次刹车导致车厢内一阵骚动，有几处响起了抱怨声和道歉声。突然增强的刺激让勇利弓起了腰，他紧闭着眼睛，因为快感而导致的生理性泪水从眼角渗出，喉咙里漏出了几声呻吟。

“不要出声哦，勇利，”维克托把下巴抵在勇利的肩上，以温柔的语气一边说着，一边把带着指环的右手往下滑去，这次缓缓拉开的是勇利裤子前方的拉链，维克托灵活的手指无比熟练地圈住那已经高高挺立的性器，拇指在铃口处用力地蹭了蹭，更多的前液从小口中渗了出来，“难道勇利想让别人看到你这个样子吗？”

勇利被折腾得双腿无力，只能完全倚靠在维克托身上，他侧着头把脸埋在维克托的颈边，耳根透着好看的绯红色，闻言后带着些许报复意味地张口用力地咬住了银发青年的皮肤，在那上面留下了一个深深的牙印。

维克托笑了一下，加快了右手上下撸动的动作，被前后夹击的黑发青年急促地喘着气，无暇再理会旁人对自己的目光，手里紧紧攥着维克托的衣摆，把那件看上去就价值不菲的衣服抓出了一处又一处皱痕。

早知道就不该答应维克托所谓的惩罚，勇利在意识朦胧之间这么想到。

而就在勇利即将攀上欲望的顶峰时，电车恰好停在了站台，维克托忽然抽出了自己的手，同时也把在他体内跳动的那玩意关掉。体内燃烧的欲望却在最后一刻得不到释放，勇利喘着气，朝维克托投去不满的眼神。

“别急哦，勇利。”银发青年笑着把自己的长外套披在勇利身上，甚至没有为他拉上裤后的那处拉链，搂着他迅速地在熙攘的人群中挤下了车厢。

“维，维克托……太快了……唔！”黑发青年被压在厕所隔间的门板上，裤子被褪至了小腿的位置，丁字裤被扯得乱七八糟，沾满了体液的跳蛋早已被随意地扔在了一旁，代替它进入了青年体内的是粗长而滚烫的性器。

维克托搂着勇利的腰，空出的手又一次碰上了勇利的乳头，把它们揉捏得又红又肿，下身用力地在湿暖的小穴里挺弄着，一次又一次地用力擦过黑发青年体内的敏感点，门板因为他们的动作而吱呀作响。而勇利早已被欲望所支配，原本还有意压抑着声音，担心被他人发现的他也无心再去思考这些，带着哭腔不住地叫喊着，眼泪从眼角滑到了脸颊，发现了它的维克托在那上面落下了一个吻。

银发青年把勇利的耳垂吮吸得一片通红后，温柔地在他的颈后留下了一个个属于自己的印记，下身挺弄的动作却比刚刚更用力了几分。他的指尖从勇利的胸前划着圈，缓缓往下滑向他的小腹，滑向勇利的挺立，从顶端一路滑向底部，透明的液体沾了维克托一手“因为是在这里，所以很兴奋吗？”

维克托握住勇利的手，向后方两人相连的地方摸去，黑发青年的指尖触及到了在那一处后因为过于滚烫而不自觉地往后缩了些许，却被维克托按住了，他凑到勇利的耳边道：“摸到了吗？勇利把我吸得很紧呢。”

勇利却忽然反手握住维克托的手腕，后者愣了愣，看着眼前的青年尽可能地转过身来，伸手似乎想要搂住自己，带着些许抽噎，嘴里胡乱地喊道：“我……要看着维克托……”

维克托很快便反应过来，他抽出自己的性器，任由勇利紧搂着自己的肩，双手托着他圆润的臀部，把他紧紧地压在门上，阴茎又一次整个没入了勇利的体内。

“呜啊！”突如其来的冲击让勇利不由自主地提高了声音，脸上满是因情欲而生的愉悦之色，快感又一次把他的理智所淹没。这一个姿势允许他用双腿夹紧维克托的腰，他仰起头，把维克托压向自己，两人唇舌相交，唾液从嘴角流到下巴，透露出了更浓的色情意味。

他们一同沉沦于欲海当中，呻吟与喘息充斥在狭窄的空间里，滚烫的皮肤紧紧相贴，似乎已经忘了自己身在何处。直到两人一起到达了欲望顶峰，两人的小腹与衣服上都不可避免地沾上了白色的浊液，高潮的余韵逐渐褪去后，勇利才意识到自己在什么地方干了些什么，突然升起的羞耻感让他的脸又红了几分。

“谁让勇利输了呢？这是惩罚哦。”银发青年不顾勇利的瞪视，帮他扣好长裤的扣子，最后才笑眯眯地伸手把处于臀部的拉链拉上，“唔……下次还是要好好利用这条裤子才行呢。”

“啊啊啊维克托！”

END


End file.
